


A lonely heart

by CozyKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Posting because tomatofox fluff makes this world a better place, Tomatofox (relationship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKitsune/pseuds/CozyKitsune
Summary: After a life of feeling alone, someone is finally there to show Lila she isn't.





	A lonely heart

Lila exited the stage, her adrenaline was buzzing. The first showing had gone Spectacular. The audience had loved them, thankfully. She had been so worried beforehand at messing up lines or forgetting lyrics. This was her first main role so it was a big deal to her.Then when she stepped out into that spotlight all the nervous energy disappeared and she was no longer Lila. She was Elphaba, her thoughts, her actions were all that of the part she plays. She gets so lost in her acting that she didn't even worry to check who was in the audience to see her.

‘I wonder if my parents made it, I did invite them’ she smiled as she took out her phone from her bag that she had left hanging on her chair. The rest of the cast excitedly chattered behind her. Her smile quickly fell as she read the text messages she had received while performing.

_ Mama: I'm too busy with work, I have a meeting soon too, why not ask your father? I might catch your next one _

Her grip on the phone tightens as her throat went tight as she tried to stop the tears threatening to appear. She swiped out of her mother's reply and clicked on her father's.

_ Papa: The Boss is keeping me late, we have an order that needs shifting by tomorrow evening. _

The tears started to appear. She blinked.

_ Papa: mi dispiace stellina mia! Good luck. _

(English: I'm sorry, my star!)

His apologies didn't matter to Lila. It was the same old story every time even back when she was just a small child and she got the lead roles in plays she would look to the audience and see empty seats where her parents should be. “Where are your parents?” Kids would ask, their friends standing behind them with mocking grins and laughs or looks of pity. Lila couldn't bare their judgements especially that of pity so would make up lie after countless lie as she spun many a story. ‘But I'm not a child anymore, I can't lie to myself or others...that's the pity’ she lowered her head, the brim of her witch’s hat covering her face slightly from anyone who looked her way. Her eyes swam with tears and her lower lip quivered.

‘What's the point of all this... I'm just so alone...’ she thought. Despair and loneliness growing in her heart.

“Lila!” a familiar voice broke through her wall of sadness.

She looked up and saw Nathanael standing there dressed in a suit and holding a bouquet of orange tiger lilies and white lilies, Lila's favourite flowers. ‘Nathanael, how could I forget...I'm an idiot... I'll always have Nathanael's love and that's all I need'

“I was lucky enough to catch a ride with Rose and Juleka” He smiled a slight pink tint appeared on his pale face “The show was incredible, you were amazing up there, Lila” A blush spread across her face appearing through her green face paint. Tears started to spill down her face but they now were somehow happy as she rushed towards Nathanael smiling. Nathanael laughed as she tackled him into a hug. She laughed along with him. He gently wiped away the tears on her face a concerned look in his eyes.

“They're happy tears”

Nathanael gave a soft smile “Because the show went well?”

“Kinda, but mostly because I love you so much, Nathanael” she had her arms wrapped around his neck as she said this. Nathanael's hands settled on her waist.

A deep red blush spread across his face as he smiled “I love you too, Lila” his forehead rested against hers. She pressed a soft kiss against his lips. He pressed closer, moving his slightly chapped lips against her soft ones. It was short yet sweet.

“Now are you coming?” he asked, stepping back

“Where?”

Nathanael held out his hand “Your fans are waiting outside the dressing room”

Lila giggled and accepted this hand “Fans?” she questioned.

Nathanael grinned as he leads her away “Rose and Juleka of course, but who knows maybe I will have to defend my honour for boys asking for your love after that stunning performance”

Lila laughed as she gazed at him fondly “You're such a dork”

“Ah, yes” Nathanael smiles “But I’m your dork” he taps her on the nose.

She laughs fondly “Indeed you are” she clasps his hand tightly “Now lead on”

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
